


Chaos

by PossessedJoker



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker
Summary: Two broken souls, two monsters, could they save each other?Jack used to be kind, innocent, a friend of Steve and Bucky...and then Hydra got him. They twisted everything good and turned him into a monster. Now, 70 years since Steve last saw his old friend, he receives news that he is alive and being held captive.Loki just wanted to serve his punishment,redeem himself, and then go home. He never planned to meet Jack, he never wanted to be 'fixed' and he never expected to fall in love.Can two lonely monsters save each other? Or are they too far gone into the darkness to see the light.All rights belong to the respective copyright holders.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Cast

Heath Ledger as Jack/J

Tom Hiddleston as Loki


	2. Epigraph

"We're the same."

"Only a monster could love me."

"We both have scars, just different types."


	3. Silence

Silence. It suffocated him, never leaving his side, tormenting him. The permanent silence clawed at his sanity, at least what remained of it, reminding him just how alone he truly was.

Resting his head against the damp, stone wall behind him, he huffed out a laugh. Closing his dark, piercing eyes and just letting go. He laughed, and the silence went away.

He laughed, and he didn't stop.


	4. Freak

"That freak is driving me crazy." The young guard, dressed in all black with an omnious red symbol on his shoulder huffed annoyed, his words masked by the loud, manic laughing coming from the steel door behind him.

"You must be new." The other guard, older and obviously more experienced, shook his head glancing at the door, "you'll get used to it."

The younger of the two rolled his eyes and breathed out a long sigh before turning around and yanking open the small hatch in the door. Peering into the darkened room, the soldier grunted before speaking harshly, "hey freak! Keep it down in there. Don't want the boss on ya do you?"

The laughing stopped immediately. The other rubbed his forehead before picking up his radio, calling for backup.

"That's, uh, not nice." The voice that spoke was croaky, the rasping sound sending chills down the soldiers back. 

"I don't...appreciate being called a freeaakkk." The word was drawled out painfully as the voice grew closer. The guard peered into the cell, unable to see through the thick layer of darkness. The other one, the older one, the smarter one, stepped as far away from the hatch as he could, his gun clenched tightly in his hand.

"I'm not scared of you. You're our pet." The guard stepped closer, grinning smugly believing he had the upper hand, "you're our dog."

Pale arms shot out of the small hatch, latching onto the guards neck and dragging his head forwards with so much force into the steel door. The guard cried out, trying desperately to pull away as blood leaked from his forehead and into his eyes blinding him. The laughing started again.

"Are you sure about this Buck?" Steve sighed, rubbing his head as he rested against the counter top, his eyes glued to the ex-hydra assassin. 

"I'm telling you Steve, he's alive. He's out there, in Hydras hands, waiting for us."

"Who is?" Stark popped his head into the kitchen, immediately going to pour himself a coffee.

"An old...friend." Steve sighed, shaking his head whilst Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hydra took him at the same time they took me. He has to be out there, in one of their old bases, somewhere." Bucky's eyes were hopeful as he spoke, but Steve didn't want to get his hopes up, not like this. 

"You got a picture? I could get Jarvis to run a facial recognition scan on him?" Tony suggested, calmly pouring whiskey into his coffee.

"It was over seventy years ago, even if we had a picture he wouldn't look the same." Steve shook his head. He truly did want his friend back, he truly wished he was still alive, but he didn't want to be hurt. He already lost Peggy, he only just got Bucky back, he couldn't believe anyone from his past was back let alone one of his best friends. 

"I'll get Jarvis to look over the Hydra files we have, maybe there's something in there." Tony smiled sympathetically, at least he tried to, before patting Steves shoulder and leaving the room. 

It was a couple weeks later when they finally found something, Tony had strolled into the room and announced that there was a man who matched the description in an underground Hydra base in Antarctica, although he had no idea if the facility would still be in use or there. Seeing the hope in Buckys eyes, Steve agreed they should search the place, and so the Avengers assembled and began preparing to go to Antarctica. 

A limp figure was dragged down the dimly lit hall, their body shaking and hunched over. The lights, dim as they were, burned his eyes as he squinted at the large number of guards surrounding him. He would have laughed at the amount if he could, instead he coughed, blood dripping on the grimy floor as he was brought further down the corridor. 

"Ah, Asset 2068, pleasure to see you again." The asset looked up, his head rolling limply on his shoulders as he glared at the German man before him.

"Hi." The asset mumbled sarcastically, raising his chin higher as a sadistic smile took over his bruised lips. 

"Has your little time out calmed your down?" The German man, the leader of the facility, spoke condescendingly.

The asset pulled his lips into a snarl, grunt leaving him before he started laughing against, the sound pained and dangerous.

"By little? Do you mean 50 years?" He spoke between laugh, his voice breaking as he cackled insanely. The guards around him looked on edge, their bodies tense and guns ready.

"Hmm." The leader studied him carefully for a minute before gesturing to the guards to strap him to the table. The asset didn't fight back.

"What's wrong doc? Am I not, uh, perfect?" The asset licked the corner of his mouth, right where his scars were, grinning.

"Let us precede." The leader pulled out a wickedly sharp scalpel, stepping towards the grinning asset.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Elsa?" Stark spoke through his comms, flying ahead with the Avengers jet behind him. 

"My brother wishes to redeem himself man of iron, he will not cause a problem." Thor's voice boomed through the jet, his eyes kind as he stared at his 'brother' who rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Maybe Stark's right." Steve voiced, watching Loki closely from his seat by Bucky. 

"Didn't think I would ever hear you say that Capcicle."

"Loki will do nothing but help, right brother?" Thor nodded at Loki as he spoke, Mjolnir hanging loosely in his grip.

"As soon as I can redeem myself I can get off this rock and go back home." Loki scoffed, finally setting his attention of the others as he watched them carefully.

"Yeah, real assuring." Bruce scoffed, his arms crossed and his leg shaking nervously. Natasha give him a calming look, putting her hand on his bouncing knee to try to relax his nerves. Usually she would pilot the jet, but the others were well aware that she could and would calm the Hulk if needed so she stayed back with Bruce whilst Clint flew the plane.

"It's a simple rescue mission, it'll be fine."


	5. Wanna know how I got these scars?

When the asset was finally shoved back into his cold, silent cell he was covered in blood and grime, still laughing through his pain. 

Pulling himself against the wall, he clutched his aching side whilst running a hand through his greasy blonde hair. He hated it, his hair, it only reminded him of what he used to be, who he used to be. Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, he glanced up into the pitch black room, relaxing. A huge grin overtook his face at the sounds of fighting, guns and explosions. Oh how he loved explosions. 

Jumping to his feet with grace, ignoring his pained body, he stalked up to the cell door and leaned on it.

"Yahoo? Anyone out there?" When he was met with silence, he grinned.

He hadn't tried to escape since the first time, he grimaced at the memory, his tongue tracing his scars whilst he thought. This would be an ideal time to escape, they were clearly fighting someone and wouldn't be too occupied with him. Studying his 'room', he considered his options. He could stay here for the remainder of his hilarious life, or he could get out and cause as much chaos as he wanted.

Putting his hand to his chin, he hummed in mock thought before giggling and going towards the edge of the steel door. He knew the screws there were loose, it would be easy to escape the cell itself. He hummed happily as he worked, stepping back once he was done and letting the door slam to the ground before him. Comically peeping his head around the corner, he sighed frustrated when there was no one in sight, he was looking forward to a good fight. Skipping down the depressing hallways in his bloody white jumpsuit, he giggled stepping over the dead bodies of multiple guards. He didn't bother to pick up the guns, they weren't his style. It wasn't until he got near the experimentation room that he finally heard voices, lots of them. Logically, he knew he should just take this chance and escape....he chose to instead skip into the room.

There was a large group in front of him, all dressed in extravagant costumes and armour, seemingly interrogating the leader. They hadn't noticed him somehow, they were circled around the scientist and demanding answers. He didn't bother to pay attention to the conversation, preferring to study the individuals in front of him. He didn't recognise them.. most of them anyway. His eyes landed on his two old comrades. Finally, he glance at the lean man stood of to the side, he had long black hair and was decorated in black and gold armour. Almost as if he could feel the attention, the man twitched and then tensed, his eyes darting to the asset who grinned in response. 

Loki titled his head, studying the mess of a man before him whilst the asset did the same thing. With a flick of his hand, there was a small knife in Loki's hand, immediately the asset looked to it. His eyes lit up as he smiled wilder at the sight, Loki raising an eyebrow at this.

"Thor." Finally deciding to alert the others, Loki spoke up whilst keeping his gaze on the man. At his words, the tone of voice, the Avengers spun to see what Loki was looking at, tensing up at the sight.

"Jack." Steve froze, his eyes wide as Bucky stepped forwards slightly. The others had their hands on their weapons, uneasy of the new presence. 

The asset, Jack, sucked his teeth as he grimaced at the name, his scars pulling up as he made a face of disgust, "uh, hello there."

"This him?" Stark spoke up, breaking the tense silence. Jack could feel his eyes on his cheeks, the other were looking too, he grimaced again at this. The only response he got was a slight head nod from Steve.

"You look a bit, uh, speechless." Jack snickered, groaning and grabbing his side as he hunched over slightly. This seemed to snap the others back into reality, drawing their weapons an aiming at him as he sarcastically put his hands up in mock surrender. The only one who didn't have their weapon aimed at Jack was Loki, he simply analysed him. 

"Asset! Kill them." The scientist spoke up from the ground behind the Avengers, looking pleadingly to Jack as the others tensed further at the name.

"Kill them?" Jack burst out laughing, pointing at the German man with an insane grin whilst shaking his head, "I don't want to kill them. What would I do without them?"

"Steve...you sure this is your friend?" Tony looked between them, his eyes continuously glancing at the scars and the blood in doubt.

Throughout the conversion, Bucky seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. Clenching his metal fist, he turned and dragged the scientist up by his collar, growling in anger as he spoke. "What did you do to him?"

"We improved him. We saved him." The man smiled proud, shrinking slightly in Bucky's grip. 

"We should get him back to the tower." Loki spoke up, watching the situation closely, his guard up.

"No! I want to know what you did to him?!" Bucky shouted, his hand going to the scientists neck and squeezing tightly. The other tried to pry him off but he was too strong, and too angry.

"Look at you go!" Jack laughed, skipping closer to see better. 

"My brother is right, this is not the right place to have this conversation. We must go before reinforcements come." Thor spoke up, finally prying Bucky from the now terrified man. Loki grinned subtly at his words, looking down. This gave Jack the opportunity to dart forwards, grabbing the knife from Loki's relaxed fist excitedly. 

"Woah woah!" Tony backed up, his weapons pointed threateningly at Jack who moved with lightning speed, grabbing the scientist face with his grimy hand, placing the knife by his mouth in glee.

"Jack!" Steve stepped forwards but it was too late, Jack had the man in a throat hold.

Turning so he faced the Avengers, the man in his grasp, he laughed at their shock. Loki looked murderous, going to take a step forwards only for Thor to grab his arm and stop him.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" Jack rasped out, leaning his head into the scientists causing him to flinch as he smirked at the Avenger who were all trying to calm him down.

"Calm down chuckles." Tony stepped toward him as he spoke, this only caused Jack to turn his glare on him.

"Jack this isn't you, just let him go." Steve spoke softly. Hs hands held out to show he meant no harm.

Jack lazily rolled his head to look at his old friend, his grin growing and he spoke, "it is now."

Before anyone could say anything else, Jack yanked his arm back, slicing into the scientists mouth, giving him the same Glasgow grin he himself wore. The man screamed in pure pain, Steve's face turned white in disgust, Bucky looked to him with pity. The other Avengers covered their mouths and looked away in shock, even Thor who had experienced countless battles looked away in horror at the sight. Loki lifted his lip in disgust, but kept his gaze on a now very blood Jack as he let the sobbing man drop to the floor. Giddy at everyone's reactions, Jack gazed at each of them, his scars pulled taunt as he smiled, pausing when he landed on Loki's reaction. 

He met those burning emerald eyes with curiosity and humour, not looking away before he felt a shock go through his entire body, his form jerking before darkness took over and he passed out. A smile on his gnarled lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - If you like the idea of this story then let me know, I have a couple other ideas so I'm trying to decide which story I really want to focus on.


End file.
